


FitzSimmons Valentine

by Leopoldfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopoldfitzsimmons/pseuds/Leopoldfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My FS Secret Valentine gift for AgentsofBruh on Tumblr, the companion art is also posted there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FitzSimmons Valentine

**_Fitz_ **

“Fitz, what are you doing?” Bobbi said, peering in through the lab door. “It’s 4am, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” she asked, stepping through the doorway.  
“It’s 4am, shouldn’t _you_ be sleeping?” he retorted, turning back to his workbench. It was two weeks until Valentine’s Day and he was determined to make their first Valentine’s a good one. He had decided to wake up early - before Simmons could get to the lab - to begin his work.    
“What on earth are you making?” Bobbi asked, walking to Fitz’s bench, where she saw piles of cables, sheets of metal, and orange and white paint.   
“It’s none of your business.” Fitz snatched up all the materials next to him and went back to peering over his blue prints. This BB-8 replica was not going to build itself and it had to be perfect for Simmons. He couldn’t have Bobbi messing up his equipment.   
“What’s this?” Bobbi said, picking up an envelope Fitz hadn’t managed to pull out of her sight in time. “‘ _See Star Wars under the Stars_.’” Bobbi read from the paper. “Fitz is this your Valentines gift for Simmons?” Bobbi asked, proud that he had thought of such a lovely gift.  
“Maybe,” Fitz said, snatching the envelope out of Bobbi’s hands. “I mean it will be, as long as I can get this bloody thing made in time.” Fitz gestured to the pile in front of him. His plan was to have the tickets delivered to Simmons inside a working BB-8 droid, something that was proving to be harder than he originally thought.   
“Need any help? I’m not the best at robotics, but I know my Star Wars. You know I saw The Force Awakens twelve times already,” Bobbi offered. She knew how stressed Fitz would be about making this perfect.  
“Yes Bobbi, I know. I went to half of those screenings with you.” Fitz rolled the blueprints out in front of her. “So this is the plan. I studied all the footage I could to make it look the most realistic. The hardest part will be completing the arm that pops out with Simmons’ tickets inside.” Fitz furrowed his brow, deep in thought about how to work the mechanics properly.  
“Well, I’m not sure how much I can help with that, but I can stand guard and help where possible.” Bobbi stared down at the blue prints like it was a foreign language. Biology she understood, and she had a base understanding of mechanics, but this was beyond what she could comprehend. Bobbi sat on a stool and Fitz began to tinker with the parts in front of him, Bobbi helping to hold or tighten things as Fitz instructed. Bobbi kept an eye on the time and the door making sure Jemma wouldn’t walk in.  
They had been working for a few hours when Bobbi heard footsteps coming towards the lab.   
“Shh, Fitz, did you hear that?” Bobbi got up from the stool and walked to the door. Fitz didn’t even answer, he was too absorbed in his work. Bobbi walked out the door but couldn’t see anything so gave up and went back inside.   
“Bobbi, what on earth are you up to?” A voice called from behind her. Bobbi knew exactly who it was.  
“I’m helping Fitz with something.” Bobbi turned to see Hunter standing there in his pyjamas, half awake.   
“Why didn’t he ask me? I’m plenty helpful,” Hunter whined, walking into the lab. Bobbi followed him, rolling her eyes. Fitz didn’t look up from his table as they walked in; he kept his head down as they began bickering and walking over where he was working. “Hey Fitz, why didn’t you ask for my help?” Hunter demanded sitting on the stool next to Fitz.  
“I told you, he didn’t even ask for _my_ help. Besides you know less about engineering than I do,” Bobbi answered for Fitz, pushing Hunter off the stool and resuming fiddling with the tools in front of her.  
“Would you two please let me concentrate?” Fitz grumbled, pulling the parts away from Bobbi. “You can both help if you really want, but don’t touch anything. Just make sure Simmons doesn’t come in and see what I’m working on.” Hunter stood guard by the door and Bobbi continued to help Fitz where she could.   
They worked for a few hours each morning before the rest of the team were awake. Hunter kept an eye on the door, whining that he could surely be more helpful; Bobbi assured him lookout was about as much as his talents could assist. The droid came along slowly - Fitz took his time to perfect every small detail, and Bobbi helped with the details she could remember from the film. Bobbi took charge of the painting while Fitz assembled all the parts. Hunter was proud when Fitz finally gave him a job other than keeping guard. His task: find and download the BB-8 noises. By the time Valentines Day came around the droid was perfect, and Fitz had is plan all set.  
  


**_Simmons_ **

“I think I might turn in early tonight,” Fitz said packing up his desk and logging off his computer.  
“Uh, yeah. Sure,” Simmons said, not looking up from her desk, too ingrained in her work. “I’m going to stay for a little longer.” Simmons heard Fitz walking towards her and raised her head.  
“Don’t stay up too late.” Fitz put his hand on her face and leant down to kiss her forehead.   
“I won’t, don’t worry.” Jemma squeezed his hand and watched him walk to the door. As soon as he was out of sight she pushed her work aside and pulled her list of Valentine’s Day ideas out of her drawer. It was two weeks until their first Valentine’s and Simmons still hadn’t narrowed down her list of ideas. She wanted to make something special just for Fitz; she thought of his favourite things, and she kept coming back to his favourite sandwich. It was something he loved and something special between just them, but a sandwich was a boring gift. She had to create something better.   
“Hey, what are you still doing up?” Jemma looked up from her list to see Daisy standing in the doorway. Daisy walked over to see what Jemma was so intently looking at.  
“Oh, hey. I’m just working on Fitz’s Valentine’s gift.” Jemma handed Daisy the list sighing. “I keep thinking about the sandwich I always make him. He loves it so much, if I could do something with that-- I don’t know, I’m kind of stuck for ideas,” Jemma shrugged, kicking at the leg of her desk.  
“Well, personally, my favourite Valentine’s gift has to be chocolates. It’s cliché I know, but simple is good,” Daisy offered, taking a seat next to Jemma and reading her list for more ideas.  
“Daisy! You genius!” Jemma jumped up from her chair and ran out the lab doors.  
“Jemma, where are you going?” Daisy called after her, but to no reply. She sat back down and waited for Jemma to return.   
Jemma came running back in only a minute later, with a cookbook in her hands and bag of ingredients in her arms. She frantically flicked through the pages. “There!” She exclaimed slamming the book down on the table in front of Daisy.  
“‘How to create chocolate infusions’…” Daisy read from the page, unsure of what Jemma’s plan was. “I’m not sure about this.” Daisy had tasted Jemmas sandwich before, and it was delicious, but it would not work as a chocolate!  
“Nonsense! It’ll be great; he will think all I got him were chocolates, but then - surprise! It’s his favourite sandwich flavour!” Jemma began laying out the ingredients and grabbing beakers and test tubes from the shelf. “Hold this,” Jemma demanded of Daisy as she shoved a plastic tube in front of her. Jemma began wrapping the tube around her lab set up, starting from three beakers over Bunsen burners and finishing with three test tubes. “Label those.” Jemma handed Daisy a sharpie and ran over to the other side of the lab to grab a knife and jug of water.  
“Wait, what am I labelling those?” Daisy called after Jemma, as she watched her run around the room with a big grin on her face.  
“One’s prosciutto, one’s buffalo mozzarella and one’s pesto aioli,” Jemma laughed, rolling her eyes. She was so used to working with Fitz she forgot what it’s like to not have someone on the same wavelength as her. Daisy labelled the test tubes and beakers as instructed and Jemma began to slice each of the ingredients and place them in the beakers with a touch of water. “And now we wait.” Jemma sat back in her stool with a proud grin on her face.   
“Question - how are you going to keep this hidden from Fitz?” Daisy asked, looking at the tangle of tubes in front of her.   
“Well, that’s where Fitz’s new tech comes in. You know the cloaking used on our planes? Fitz managed to create fabric out of the same tech, hence our very own invisibility cloak.” Jemma pulled a grey blanket out from beside Fitz’s table and lay it over her desk. She typed in the codes in the touchpad built into the corner of the blanket.  
“You guys are such nerds,” Daisy laughed as she reached out to touch the invisible blanket in front of her.   
Daisy came to help Simmons with her chocolates every day for the next few weeks. The first few batches were too strong, the next few too weak, and Jemma wouldn’t stop until she had found the perfect balanced taste. Daisy didn’t have the heart to tell her that they really didn’t taste nice at all. Sure they tasted like the sandwich, but they also tasted like chocolate, and no one needs that mix. Still, she helped where she could, which mostly meant taste testing at the end of each night. Simmons finally felt she had perfected the batch a few days before Valentine’s, and created the perfect heart-shaped box to gift them in.   
  


**_Fitz & Simmons_ **

It was 6am when Jemma heard a knock at her door, along with a series of beeps. She stumbled out of bed, not sure what could be waiting on the other side of her door. She walked over and pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear what was outside. All she heard was more beeping. _Maybe Bobbi is watching more Star Wars fan videos,_ Jemma thought to herself. She began to open the door slowly, and as soon as she did a perfect replica of BB-8 rolled into her room. “What the-- ?” Jemma laughed, jumping back as it rolled past her feet. The robot beeped some more and then a compartment at its front folded open. A small arm popped out holding some sort of paper. Jemma leant down to grab it, still smiling at the ridiculousness of what was happening. ‘ _Star Wars under the Stars_ ’, it read. She smiled and turned around to see if Fitz was near by. This had to be his doing.   
“So, what do you think? Want to go?” Fitz stood up from where he was crouching behind the door.  
“Of course!” Jemma said running to the door and flinging her hands around him. She kissed his cheek and span around to grab his gift. “This is so perfect Fitz, now it’s time for your gift!” She pulled the box out from her bedside table and sat down on her bed, signalling Fitz to join her. She handed him the chocolates and watched carefully as he opened them.  
“Oh Jemma, you’re too kind!” Fitz pulled the ribbon carefully and opened the lid. He selected a chocolate from the box and placed it in his mouth. As he chewed he began to taste something other than chocolate. “Wait a minute,” Fitz mumbled, holding a hand over his mouth which was still full of chocolate. “Is this what I think it is?”  
“Yep! It’s prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich-flavoured!” Jemma smiled, proud of herself.  
“Don’t forget the hint of your homemade pesto aioli!” Fitz finished his first chocolate and wrapped his arms around Jemma. “It’s perfect!” Fitz sighed into her neck.  
“I’m glad you like it, and I love your gift so much!” Jemma responded, pulling back to look into his eyes. She pulled on the neck of his t-shirt and kissed him. He pulled her close, pushing the box of chocolates on to the bed. Jemma put her hands on his face, pulling away only slightly, to touch their foreheads. They stayed there for a moment of pure happiness before standing up and joining the rest of the team for the daily briefing.

 


End file.
